The instant invention relates to infant care devices and more particularly to a device for alternatively supporting an infant in an upwardly-facing reclined position or a downwardly-facing inclined position.
Devices for supporting infants in predetermined positions have heretofore been known in the art. For example, devices of this general character are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. to Fermaglich et al 4,873,735; Guimond 4,471,767; Roberts 4,862,535; and Enste et al 4,441,221 which represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. In this regard, the patent to Fermaglich discloses a supporting device or perch for infants or handicapped persons in which an individual can be laid out in a prone, generally fetal-like position. On the other hand, the patents to Guimond and Roberts disclose therapeutic beds for the treatment of infants suffering from gastroesophageal reflux. More specifically, the Guimond device includes a inclined bed portion upon which an infant is laid in an inclined prone position, whereas the Roberts device consists of a wedge-shaped pillow having an inclined supporting surface and a sling for maintaining an infant in position on the supporting surface. The patent to Enste et al discloses a support wedge for handicapped children which includes a wedge-shaped base plate, a pair of lateral trough members mounted to the base plate and a plurality of support members which are mountable between the trough members in any desired positional arrangement.